


[Vid] You Might Think

by giandujakiss



Category: Bringing Up Baby (1938)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: You Might Think by The Cars<br/>Summary: The love impulse in man frequently reveals itself in terms of conflict.<br/>Length: 2:51</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1410808.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/662332.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] You Might Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetmaca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=janetmaca).



**Password: leopard**


End file.
